Chapter 1 Bumble
by Nigguchu123
Summary: Look, this ch. is barely beggining, so Bumble and Bee don't meet yet, fight, kick eahother's ass, or do those stuff yet. But, I will make more and more ch.'s so you could read the whole story and understand it. Anyways, Bumble gets into serious trouble, Bee barely is being described. Read all the chapters becuase they connect to eachother little by little, so you could understand.


Chapter 1- Bumble

Tweet, tweet! What's that? Oh, just another stupid bird, yay. I got up from my leaf bed, and walked to my window. I looked out the window, and sure enough, there was that annoying bird that always woke me up extra early to give it its breakfast. "Here you go," I said, hesitating a little. Tweet, tweet! The bird thanked me and flew away with its breakfast in its mouth. As I watched the bird fly away, I also saw the big world blossom to life. Everything is so big, and its hard to survive in the wild, especially with all the humans around. You see, we aren't humans, we look like them, but we're not. We are small, take a human form, but we have wings. We are called fairies, or at least that's what the humans call us. They know about us, but they don't if we really exist. Fairies are allowed to be seen by human children, since human grown ups think that its they're imagination whenever the human children say they've seen a fairy. Sigh, I wish someday that we wouldn't have to hide ourselves anymore. I really don't know why we have to hide from the human eye, but I guess if we didn't the humans would probably think we're flies instead of a fairy and kill us. My name is Bumble, and this is my boring, small life. I quickly flew over to my closet and looked at my clothes. Hmm, I thought. This is going to take a long time.

Chapter 2- Bee

Ring, ring! What the…..?! I opened my eyes and heard the ringing sound again. Oh, I thought. Just my stupid little alarm clock. I pushed the button in which it turns off, and hopped off my bed. Ugh, I don't want to go school today, I thought. I'm in seventh grade, and that means I'm twelve years old. Yay, I'm so happy that I've been going to school for seven years now, and I have only what? Four more years to go? "Fweh," I said lowly. It's all about school these days, fweh. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I have a certain school color for my school that I have to wear, which really sucks. I slipped on my dark blue skinny jeans and a white collared shirt. I put on my lucky bracelet that gives me good luck. Or, at least that's what I think. I've always believed in majic, but my mom says I'm getting to old for it. "Whatever," I would always say to her, then walk out of the room. I walked down the stairs that leads to the kitchen and said good morning to my mom. "Good morning," she said back to me with a smile. "Where's dad?" I asked curiously. "Oh, you know, at work," mom said like she wasn't bothered at all. But you could tell by just looking at her eyes that she longed for those days of when she and him spent time together. "Okay," I said carefully, not wanting to upset her. I sat down and ate my breakfast, which was just scrambled eggs with bacon, plus orange juice. Anyways, when I finished, I headed to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. When I finished, I looked into the mirror into my reflection. In it, I saw a girl with dar brown hair, and grey eyes that twinkled like stars in the night. I then walked out of the bathroom, got my backpack, and walked to school. This is MY life, my name is Bee( haha), and I'm a twelve year old girl who's life is boring.

Chapter 3- Why, Oh Why?(Bumble)

When I finished changing, I looked into the piece of broken glass, and saw a beautiful sparkling fairy, with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, and she was wearing a orange shirt with matching orange hunting boots and some dark green pants. I'm a hunting fairy, so that's why I'm dressed this way. I then got my arrows, which were in a bag, along with a water bottle, a knife, and some berries to keep my appetite down. I put on my hunting jacket and walked outside. Sigh, even though we fairies contact with each other, we don't live together I could really use a hunting partner, but, rules are rules. Anyways, I ran quietly into the huge woods, and looked for small animals, such as baby squirrels, baby birds, delicious bugs. While I did this, I also searched for berries, rare berries to make a delicious berry juice. I lived deeply, very deeply, away from all the fairies, in the huge, scary woods. But, I love nature, so that's why I prefer to live in the woods, where nature can surround everywhere I go. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hawk came swooping down with one thought in its head: To catch me, and to make me its meal.

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much that you read this chapter! 3 I really appreciate that you read this, and to reward you (lol), I will make more chapters of this story. I hope you review and comment my story, so I could focus on making my story more better! If you commented, or reviewed, thank you! I will soon read it and listen to what you have to say. I don't know, if you all send me reviews, enough reviews, I will make more stories and chapters! 3 XD I'm thinking of making more realistic stories instead of fantasy stories, but that, my dear reader, you must decide for yourself. Send me reviews, saying whether you want fantasy or real stories (Even though I will make stories of both), well gtg, bye!

Sincerely,

Nigguchu123


End file.
